The present invention relates to a computer time clock, which is to use a photo-electric mechanism to decode the card and to store the data in a built-in diskette, and which provides a complementary memory for storage of the data at time the built-in diskette is overloaded, which can also provide multiple alarms for additional functional control and burglar-proof setting in the night.
To appraise the diligence of the employees is one of the basic managements of a company, therefore, a time clock to record the performance of duty attendance in thus more than important. An ideal time clock is a device which can provide the advantages of low incidence of mechanism breakdown, high security (self-protection), multi-function and low cost. The existing time clocks available in the market are either conventional mechanical type, or card-punching or electronic card-reading type. The former of mechanical type time clock is exclusively for time-punching only and easy to drop down. Although the later can provide more functions, but the magnetic cards required are very expensive and too sensitive to temperature, humility and magnetic field strength to frequently drop down.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional time clock for which the cards are easy and inexpensive to manufacture and free from environmental influences such as temperature, humility and magnetic field strength.
A yet further object of the present invention is to fully utilize the properties of a computer and a time clock so as to expand the functions of a computerized time clock. More particularly, the present invention is to use a photo-electric device to detect the chardholes arrangement of a card that inserted into the system and to decode the number of the card so as to input the data of the number of the card as well as the real time into built-in floppy disk for further transmission to CPU at time of need in appraising the diligence and pay-roll checking. With the projecting of the combination of soft-ware and hard-ware, the system can provided alarm setting, error check, auto reset and burglar alrm functions.